


this life looks good on you

by vichenta



Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: У Артура в доме всего четыре правила.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this life looks good on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135875) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [this life looks good on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135875) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



У Артура в доме было всего четыре правила. Все они висели на холодильнике под списком экстренных номеров и лондонским значком Имса «Mind the Gap». Первые три были напечатаны стандартным чёрным шрифтом и гласили:

1) Дома стрелять только в экстренных случаях

2) Прикрывать все гениталии, прежде чем выйти за газетой

3) Курить только на улице

Этим правилам Артур следовал годами, пусть и не видел смысла нумеровать и распечатывать их, пока в его жизнь не ворвался Имс. 

Четвёртое правило не было напечатано стандартным чёрном шрифтом, и ему, казалось, вообще нечего было делать на холодильнике Артура. Оно было небрежно написано от руки красным маркером в самом низу страницы и гласило:

4) Сладкий, не трогай ничего, кроме микроволновки 

И учитывая все обстоятельства, оно доставило Артуру куда больше неприятностей, чем обычно доставляли правила.

\--

Как и все пары, со временем они наладили некое подобие совместного быта. Не считая, негласного правила «ночь не наступила, пока мы не трахнулись», которое у кого угодно стало бы любимым, лучшей частью этого всего Артур считал совместные ужины.

Сам он готовить не мог, это факт. Иногда думал, что неплохо было бы научится, но на практике – выходило откровенно хреново. Пару раз он пробовал готовить, безукоризненно следуя рецепту, но не получал ничего, кроме дыма и странной субстанции желеобразного вида. Так что, в итоге, затея была признана безнадежной, а готовка заброшена, как и любые волнения по этому поводу.

С Имсом же все обстояло иначе. За годы их знакомства Артур ни разу не видел, чтобы он открывал поваренную книгу. Раз уж речь зашла об этом, Артур вообще ни разу не видел Имса и поваренную книгу в одной комнате. Зато видел, как Имс шинкует лук мачете, и это пугало бы, если бы не выглядело так невероятно горячо… Но сейчас не об этом.

Суть была в том, что Имс был великолепен на кухне, а Артур превращал в пепел все, до чего дотрагивался, поэтому готовил всегда Имс.

Каждый вечер, когда они возвращались домой, Артур скидывал пиджак, доставал два пива и, оставляя дверцу холодильника открытой, уходил в комнату. Приходил Имс, рылся в холодильнике, весело бормоча что-то под нос, вытаскивал оттуда не всегда свежие продукты и складывал их на столешницу. 

Артур возвращался, протягивал ему пиво, и неизменно спрашивал: «Что у нас сегодня?»

В ответ Имс только подмигивал и посылал его переодеваться во что-то менее официальное. К тому моменту, когда Артур снова появлялся на кухне, в боксерах и одной из имсовых футболок, на плите уже всегда грелось что-то, источающее совершенно невероятный аромат. А Имс откладывал в сторону то, что держал в руках – будь то сельдерей или лопаточка – и медленно целовал Артура, прежде чем снова вернуться к готовке.

Они никогда не заморачивались сервировкой стола, ели прямо из сковородки, но даже так, а может быть именно поэтому, все всегда было невероятно вкусно. Они болтали о потенциальных клиентах, о детях Кобба, о чем угодно, а когда заканчивали, Имс бросал что-то наподобие «ты, конечно, прости, сладкий, но я собираюсь послать душ к черту», и они приступали к той самой обожаемой «ночь не наступила, пока...» части вечера.

И как бы глупо это не было, в такие моменты Артур ощущал себя дома, хотя и сам не мог объяснить почему. 

\--

На самом деле, они ни то что бы... _жили_ вместе. 

Технически, это был дом Артура. Он купил его на деньги от дела Сайто, небольшой домик в Южной Пасадене с уютной гостиной, просторным кабинетом, удобной кухней и двумя спальнями. В доме были высокие окна, а еще тут было тихо. Иногда оглушительно тихо. Но Артуру нравилось.

Примерно тогда же, когда он купил дом, Имс начал снимать апартаменты в Сильвер Лэйк. Квартира была маленькая, обшарпанная, совершенно ему не подходила, и Артур привык думать, что Имс снимал её только из-за негласного соглашения команды держаться Кобба, который теперь старался как можно больше времени проводить с детьми. И все же иногда Артур позволял себе верить, что Имс захотел остаться рядом по другой причине.

В конце концов, это не было чем-то уж совсем невероятным. Особенно если вспомнить, все то сумасшедшее, что успел натворить в своей жизни Имс.

Они регулярно трахались уже месяца три, когда Имс начал оставаться у него почти каждую ночь. Причина была нехитрой, дом Артура был лучше, держать связь с командой было легче. И потом… было бы глупо, тащиться в Сильвер Лэйк каждый раз, когда Имсу требовалось чистое белье или что-то из мелкого рабочего хлама, а у Артура все равно было слишком много свободного места. Собственно, так вещи Имса стали медленно перетекать к нему. И оставаться.

А через какое-то время любимый стул Артура сломался, а у Имса был точно такой же, и не было смысла тратить деньги на новый, когда они могли просто перенести тот. К тому же, никто все равно никогда не пользовался второй спальней, так почему было не переделать её во второй кабинет? И теперь, в гостиной лежал ковер, который Артур совершенно точно не покупал, Имс не ночевал в своей квартире уже _несколько месяцев_ , а их шкаф разрывался между артуровыми костюмами и имсовой коллекцией странной разношерстной одежды, не поддающейся внятному описанию.

Артур был уверен, что они с Имсом живут вместе, но не решался говорить об этом вслух. Это была одна из тех вещей, ошибиться в которой было бы крайне неловко.

\--

\- Тебе помочь? – однажды спросил Артур, сидя на столешнице и потягивая пиво. Имс оторвал взгляд от жарящегося мяса и вскинул брови.

\- Это зависит…

\- От чего? 

\- От того, что ты хочешь на ужин: говядину бургиньон или кусочки угля, - сказал Имс, ухмыляясь, и снова опустил взгляд на сковороду.

Артур хмуро посмотрел ему в спину и спрыгнул со столешницы. – Я не совсем безнадёжен, ты же знаешь.

\- Разве я когда-нибудь говорил что-то подобное? – мягко спросил Имс. – Я _не верю_ , что говорил, но, если ты хочешь, чтобы все было официально, могу составить письменное признание…

\- Имс, - прервал Артур, закатывая глаза, - заткнись.

Ему криво ухмыльнулись, и он прислонился спиной к холодильнику, скрестив руки на груди, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться.

\- Или, - удивленно предположил Имс, - тебя волнует, что я умею делать что-то, чего не умеешь ты.

\- Ага, это не дает мне уснуть по ночам, - сухо согласился Артур. – Ворочаюсь, не смыкая глаз. 

\- Нет, когда я кончаю в тебя, ты не ворочаешься, - Артур бросил на него убийственный взгляд и Имс, наконец, рассмеялся, снял прихватки и подошел к нему. 

\- Готовка требует воображения, сладкий, - сказал он Артуру прямо в ухо. – К тому же, мне совсем не с руки учить тебя.

\- Почему это?

Имс хитро ухмыльнулся. – Ни то, что бы у меня было много полезных навыков. Законных, я имею ввиду. Ты не умеешь готовить, я умею. Зачем еще ты меня здесь держишь? 

Он шутит. Артур знал, что он шутит. Имс сказал это так, будто слова не имели значения, мокро поцеловал Артура и снова ушел к плите. Это не должно было ничего значить. Правда, не должно.

Но грустная правда была в том, что Имс на самом деле мог так думать.

И самое ужасное – Артур не мог его винить.

После этого их совместные ужины несколько растеряли для Артура былую привлекательность.

\--

Вышло так, что в какой-то момент он начал оплачивать счета.

Само собой, свои счета Артур всегда оплачивал сам. В этом как раз не было ничего удивительного. Но где-то между тем, как он узнал настоящее имя Имса, и обнаружил в гостиной странный ковёр, Артур выяснил, что у Имса ужасная кредитная история, и решил поговорить об этом.

\- Не то чтобы у тебя не было денег, – сказал он. – Но ты хоть раз оплачивал счета вовремя?

\- Нет, - весело ответил Имс, с восторгом наблюдая, насколько убитым из-за этого выглядит Артур. – Я штампую поддельные личности пачками, солнце, так что никогда особо не заморачивался оплатой счетов.

На артурово «Это самая идиотская вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал от тебя, мистер Имс», «мистер Имс» только пожал плечами, проглотил кусок домашнего пирога и сказал: - Ладно, можешь заниматься этим сам.

Артур не знал, говорил ли Имс серьезно, но знал, что эта кредитная история сведет его с ума, даже если он просто посмотрит на нее ещё раз. Быть невероятно хорошо оплачиваемым вором идей прекрасно, но у Артура была своя трудовая книжка с пятнадцати, а обязанности были обязанностями. Поэтому на следующей неделе он задействовал один из не самых любимых своих источников, вытащил всю финансовую историю Имса и начал упорно пробираться сквозь эти дебри.

\- Имс, - позвал он, - когда ты последний раз платил налоги? 

\- В какой стране? – спросил тот, заходя в комнату с наполненной до краев столовой ложкой. – А, подожди. Кажется, никогда.

\- _Никогда_? – недоверчиво переспросил Артур, и Имс воспользовавшись тем, как приоткрылся его рот, быстро сунул туда ложку; Артур машинально проглотил, мгновенно переключаясь, - Черт, это потрясающе.

Имс засиял. – Я разыскивался за вещи и похуже отклонения от налогов, сладкий, - сказал он, пока Артур отбирал у него ложку и облизывал её, как сумасшедший. – Если тебе от этого легче, пару раз я, правда, _собирался_ заплатить.

\- Ни разу не легче, - выдохнул Артур, но честно пошел за Имсом в поисках вкусноты. Это оказалось ризотто. Они ели его прямо из сковородки, споря о налогообложении до тех пор, пока Артур не сказал: 

\- Послушай, тебе просто нужно научить меня подделывать свою подпись и поверить, что я не оставлю тебя без гроша. Это даже смешно.

Имс и глазом не моргнул, а на то, чтобы скопировать его подпись у Артура ушло около часа.

\--

Первые три правила были приклеены на холодильник после того, как однажды утром Имс варварски нарушил их все. Он рассмеялся, когда увидел надпись, и показал Артуру средний палец, на что тот закатил глаза, отчаянно стараясь не улыбаться.

Четвертое правило появилось неделю спустя, когда Артур чуть не сжег их дом.

Тогда они поссорились. Все начиналось, как обычный мирный спор о преимуществах одного оружия перед другим, а закончилось громким скандалом с припоминанием проваленного Артуром три года назад извлечения. _На самом деле_ , дело было в том, что тем вечером Имсу при Артуре предложили шестимесячную работу в Каире, и они оба не знали, как заговорить об этом. Артур наговорил Имсу гадостей, за которыми стояло оглушительное «от мысли, что мне придется жить без тебя шесть месяцев, мне хочется лезть на стену», а Имс ответил ему тем же, но за его словами, как Артур _предполагал_ , стояло не менее громкое «ладно, мне тоже все это не нравится, солнце, но я, черт возьми, не собираюсь позволять тебе командовать мной, когда вздумается», и все это было крайне неприятно.

Наконец, Имс бросил: «Да, пошло оно все», и вылетел за дверь, а Артур, который не знал, вернётся Имс сегодня или через шесть месяцев и вернется ли вообще, решил приготовить ужин.

В рецепте было написано: «Разогрейте две столовые ложки масла на среднем огне». Артур точно отмерил масло и включил плиту, но то, как близко к сковороде стоят бумажные полотенца, заметил только, когда одно из них уже горело.

\- Дерьмо, - выругался он, пытаясь сбить огонь рукой, но от этого он только распространился дальше, на остальной рулон и нижнюю часть рукава. Решив, что лучше будет сначала потушить рукав, Артур включил воду, засунул под нее руку и держал там до тех пор, пока пламя не потухло. Затем быстро наполнил один из пивных бокалов Имса водой и выплеснул на горящий рулон. Что касается забытой сковороды с раскаленным маслом, которую он умудрился задеть локтем… что ж, он просто был немного растерян.

Да и кто же знал, что горящее масло так сложно потушить. 

Артур сидел на бампере одной из пожарных машин и доказывал санитарке, что прекрасно может позаботиться о своих ожогах сам, когда увидел Имса, бегущего к дому. Артур уже успокоился, если быть уж совсем честным, он и вначале-то не злился, но что-то почти болезненное вспыхнуло в его груди при виде _абсолютной паники_ на лице Имса.

А затем снова, от осознания того, что Имс все же вернулся.

\- Артур, - закричал Имс, бешено озираясь вокруг, - Артур! 

\- Я здесь, - крикнул Артур в ответ и закашлялся. Он бы встал, но не был уверен, что его легкие готовы к такому. Имс подошел ближе, и паника в его глазах сменилась невероятным облегчением. Он приподнял голову Артура и поцеловал его, обнимая и прижимая к себе.

Артур тогда закашлялся прямо в поцелуй, и это было по-настоящему _отвратительно_ , но Имсу, кажется, было все равно. 

Он отступил на шаг, позволяя Артуру восстановить дыхание, дотронулся до его волос, прошелся пальцем по измазанной в саже щеке. 

\- Господи, сладкий, - пробормотал он, - что ты с собой _сделал_?

\- Я проголодался, - выдохнул Артур и закашлялся снова. Имс издал звук, который отдаленно напоминал смех, только очень-очень горький, сел рядом с Артуром и приобнял за плечи, прижимая сильнее. Артур уронил голову ему на плечо, чувствуя, как медленно отпускает напряжение прошедшего дня, и прикрыл глаза.

\- А вы, собственно, кто? – несколько минут спустя спросила у Имса строгая женщина с планшетом в руках.

\- Я Имс, - сказал Имс и легко провел костяшками по руке Артура, успокаивая, и было в его тоне что-то такое, что заставило её отступить.

Пожарные потратили два часа на то, чтобы проветрить помещение и уехать, хотя повреждения, как выяснилось в итоге, были не слишком серьезные. Потолок обуглился, нужно было переставить плиту и несколько шкафов, но, в целом, им повезло.

В тот вечер, Имс молча укладывал Артура в кровать, игнорируя все протесты и уверения в том, что он в порядке, в порядке.

А на следующее утро четвертое правило было там, ярко красное и подчеркнутое пять раз, а Имс сидел и улыбался Артуру поверх кофе, принесенного из кофейни на углу. Артур хотел нахмуриться, но вместо этого улыбнулся, и они читали новости и смеялись, пока обоих в считанные секунды не накрыла волна жара.

Тогда они трахнись прямо на кухонном столе, а Имс отказался от работы в Каире.

\---  
День рождения Ариадны пришелся как раз на тот период, когда они работали над разными делами. Вместо обычного шумного бара команда выбрала для празднования ресторан, куда пришли все, кроме Имса, который выслеживал цель на каком-то благотворительном вечере. Артур пожелал Ариадне счастья за них обоих и заказал что-то, что было бы намного вкуснее, приготовь это Имс. Ужин был в самом разгаре, когда у Артура зазвонил телефон.

Кобб привычно закатил глаза, но Ариадна улыбнулась ему, так что Артур снял трубку.

\- Веселишься без меня? – Спросил Имс с отчетливой улыбкой в голосе. Собственную улыбку Артур спрятал в бокале вина.

\- Вообще-то, да, - сказал он. – Но предполагалось, что ты будешь со мной.

\- _Кто-то_ же должен работать, пока вы ужинаете и потягиваете вино, - сообщил Имс. – И остальным это передай.

\- Имс говорит, что он ленивая задница и заслуживает наказания, - сказал Артур собравшимся. Все засмеялись. Имс в трубке начал громко отстаивать свою честь, а Артур сделал еще глоток вина, откидываясь на спинку стула, и ухмыльнулся.

\- Серьезно, Артур, - сказал Имс, - мне начинает казаться, что я тебе совсем не нравлюсь.

\- Нет, не начинает, - рассмеялся Артур, - ты думаешь, что все вокруг без ума от тебя.

\- Но все, действительно, без ума, сладкий, - ответил Имс. – Ты передал Ариадне мои поздравления?

\- Конечно, передал, - сказал Артур, но вдруг что-то щелкнуло в нем, - Слушай, тебе захватить что-нибудь? Я могу заказать, если вас там не кормят.

\- Не надо, - вдохнул Имс, голос звучал как-то расстроенно. – Мы в банкетном зале, курицу, кажется, подали специально, чтобы я страдал, но я все равно не доверю тебе еду. Слишком велика вероятность, что ты угробишь себя и всех окружающих, просто находясь рядом с кухней, на которой её готовят.

\- Почему-то ты не думал об этом на прошлой неделе, когда посылал меня забирать китайскую еду, - посетовал Артур, прижимая телефон к уху плечом и разрезая что-то в своей тарелке. «Что-то» все еще не дотягивало до версии Имса. Артур откинулся на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках, и плавно ушел от спора: – В любом случае, готовят здесь не так уж и потрясающе.

\- Просто я тебя разбаловал, - упрекнул его Имс. 

И Артур согласился, «да, пожалуй», потому знал, что это правда. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я захватил тебе что-нибудь по пути? Не обязательно отсюда.

\- Не глупи. Все равно я приду домой раньше тебя, ты же знаешь, - сказал Имс. – Но если тебе не трудно, _у нас_ кончилось молоко, а у меня почти закончились сигареты.

\- Молоко и сигареты, - повторил Артур, делая себе мысленную пометку. – Список покупок первоклассного наркопритона.

\- Конечно первоклассного, солнце, у нас же есть ты, - сказал Имс. И Артур буквально _слышал_ , как он подмигнул. – Мне нужно возвращаться, еще чуть-чуть и мое отсутствие заметят.

\- А зачем ты вообще звонил? – удивленно спросил Артур, и Имс фыркнул.

\- Может быть, я просто хотел услышать твой голос, - саркастично сказал он, но было за этим что-то прямое и честное, что-то, что заставило Артура снова поставить свой стул на четыре ножки. – И не садись за руль пьяным, сладкий, ты и близко не так хорошо водишь, как я. 

\- Я поеду на поезде, - сказал Артур вместо «Я не пьян», что было бы наглой ложью, – Постарайся не попасться. 

\- Я никогда не попадаюсь, - ответил Имс, рассмеявшись, и повесил трубку.

Артур улыбнулся и убрал телефон, а когда поднял глаза, все смотрели на него. Он успел забыть, что не один, и теперь хмуро смотрел на каждого, чуть прищурившись.

\- _Что?_

Никто не ответил, но Ариадна кинула на него странный мягкий взгляд, Юсуф достал телефон, чтобы написать своей девушке, а Кобб с грустной улыбкой вертел на пальце обручальное кольцо.

У Артура внезапно пересохло в горле.

Ужин продолжился, выпили еще вина, после чего идея о машине отпала сама собой. Они засиделись, и все это время Артур, непонятно от чего, чувствовал странную тяжесть в груди. Когда, наконец, пришло время прощаться, он обнял Ариадну и вручил ей подарок.

\- Имс просил передать, чтобы ты использовала его только во зло и никогда во благо, - сказал он, - видимо, предполагалось, что я скажу что-то прямо противоположное, но это новый набор для черчения, и я понятия не имею, как его вообще можно использовать для чего-то кроме черчения.

Ариадна раскрыла коробку. – А о вибраторе, который тут торчит, Имс тебе ничего не сказал? - спросила она, слегка краснея. 

Артур мог бы вскинуть брови и притвориться, что удивлен, но это было бы глупо. Поэтому он только протяжно вздохнул. – Я знал, что нужно было еще раз проверить коробку перед выходом.

Ариадна снова странно посмотрела на него, а затем подошла ближе и коротко чмокнула в щеку.

\- Так, значит, Имс был прав насчет вибратора, - сухо констатировал он. Ариадна только сильнее покраснела и фыркнула. Артур смутно догадывался, что она научилась этому у него. 

\- Ну, извини, что счастлива за тебя, - сказала она и закатила глаза, как будто смертельно устала от его глупости, и на этот раз у Артура не осталось сомнений в том, что именно он научил её этому.

Странное чувство в груди усилилось.

Небо хмурилось, когда Артур зашел в вагон, а когда вышел, уже вовсю лил дождь. Выходя, он поднял воротник повыше, заслоняясь от ветра, и пошел сквозь водяную пелену, с сигаретами Имса в кармане и пакетом молока в левой руке. К дому подошел уже насквозь промокший, а Имс, судя по валяющимся по всей кухне деталям костюма, все же вернулся раньше него.

Артур обнаружил его в гостиной. Он стоял над кофейным столиком, который просто _появился_ здесь несколько месяцев назад, и задумчиво смотрел на разобранную М-24, но поднял взгляд, стоило Артуру войти.

\- Господи, солнце, ты мокрый, как мышь. 

Артур уставился на него. Имс был одет в желтую футболку с надписью «напьёмся в салаты» - серьёзно, где он только находит их– разные носки и пару боксеров, которые, Артур был уверен процентов на 95, были не его. И Имс жил здесь, жил, даже если никто из них не собирался признавать этого вслух.  
Чувство в груди достигло апогея, сил терпеть больше не было.

В три шага Артур приблизился к столику, отпихнул его в сторону, и притянул Имса к себе за шею. Их губы столкнулись, Имс издал невероятно возбуждающий рычащий звук, и, Ариадна была правда, Артур был счастлив, счастлив, и, кажется, никогда не был счастливее. Он не умел демонстрировать привязанность, но кое-что он сделать мог. Он толкнул Имса к стене, касаясь его языка своим, спустился губами ниже, целуя шею.

Он думал, что Имс скажет что-то вроде «Да, тебе тоже здравствуй, солнце», или «Боже-Боже, какие мы страстные, когда пьяные», или «Серьезно, солнце, если бы я знал, что ты в настроении, мы бы оба пропустили ужин», но как всегда забыл о том, как хорошо на самом деле Имс умеет читать людей. Тот только поднял лицо Артура за подбородок, встречаясь глазами, и улыбнулся, одной из тех кривых, но честных улыбок, которые всегда оставляли Артура безоружным.

\- Солнце..., - сказал он, и все. 

Имс медленно, вещь за вещью, избавил Артура от мокрой одежды, и они занялись сексом прямо на полу гостиной. Имс сверху сосредоточенно молчал, смотрел серьезно, прямо и немного дико, и Артур знал, что в его собственных глазах сейчас тоже мелькает что-то, что он не готов открыть. И все же, он не закрывал их, продолжая смотреть, пока Имс входил в него все глубже и глубже с каждым болезненным толчком. 

Кончая, Имс выдохнул что-то, но Артур не разобрал слов. Он не почувствовал и того, как Имс задумчиво провел пальцами по его бедру, и улыбнулся куда-то в плечо.

Наутро на их коже были ожоги от ковра, а Имс поцеловал Артура в щеку и приготовил блинчики.

\--

\- По-моему, здесь кто-то сдох, - заявил Имс, его голову закрывала дверка холодильника. - Есть предположения кто? 

\- Одно, - сказал Артур. Он открыл пиво и сделал большой глоток, размышляя. – Мне кажется, это сливки.

Последовала пауза. Имс вынул голову из холодильника и сморщился, пытаясь держать небольшой контейнер как можно дальше от себя. – Проклятье, это отвратительно.

\- Я говорил тебе не покупать их, - сказал Артур, смеясь, пока Имс выбрасывал обозначенный предмет в мусорку. – Но ты сказал: «Нет! Я не могу сделать нормальный соус без сливок, сладкий…»

\- Неправда! Я сказал не так, - упрямо возразил Имс, захлопывая за собой дверку. – Ты произносишь гласные неправильно. Этим «сладкий», которое только что вырвалась из твоего рта, ты только что скомпрометировал весь английский акцент. Сл _аа_ дкий.

\- Сл _аа_ дкий, - повторил Артур, морща лоб. Имс широко ухмыльнулся и потряс головой.

\- Ты безнадёжен, солнце, - сказал он, возвращаясь к поиску продуктов. 

И внезапно все стало именно так, как Артур любил, с Имсовой задницей дразняще торчащей из-за двери холодильника, с легкой иронией, летающей в воздухе, и готовящимся ужином, и совместными счетами за воду, оплачивать которые придется ему, и абсолютно фантастическим сексом.

\- Имс, - позвал Артур.

\- Слушаю.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я на самом деле брошу тебя, если ты научишь меня готовить?

От неожиданности Имс ударился головой о полку холодильника, выругался, и послал Артуру очень пронзительный взгляд.

\- Конечно, нет, - наконец, ответил он, - Вряд ли бы я жил здесь, если бы думал так. Но приятно знать, что _ты_ так не думаешь.

Артур поднял брови и закусил щеку изнутри, так сильно, как мог, лишь бы только не заулыбаться, как последний идиот. 

\- Так ты живешь здесь, - сказал он, самым безразличным тоном, на который был способен. Имс нахмурился и достал сметану.

\- Ну, наконец-то, до тебя дошло, тормоз, - и захлопнул холодильник.

И Артур бросил притворяться, потому что это Имс, и он увидит улыбку в независимости от того, позволит Артур ей появиться или нет. Он бессовестно ухмыльнулся Имсу, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются до предела, потому что ему, правда, _просто хотелось улыбаться_. А Имс облокотился на столешницу и ухмыльнулся в ответ, и они просто стояли так целую минуту, пока неугомонные сверчки мерно стрекотали за окнами.

\- Так, - сказал Артур, в конце концов, - что у нас сегодня? 

Последовала крохотная пауза и затем:

\- Бефстроганов, - ответил Имс, недовольно поджав губы. - Я хотел сделать Солcбери стейк, но сливки спутали мне все карты.

\- Потому что «я не могу сделать нормальный соус без сливок, сл _аа_ дкий», - передразнил Артур снова, в этот раз, даже не пытаясь воспроизвести акцент правильно. Имс застонал, прижимая Артура к холодильнику, а Артур рассмеялся ему в губы, потому что это была их кухня, их ужин и их жизнь.

\- Ты, - сказал Имс, когда, все же решил отстраниться, - такая стерва, сладкий.

Но он улыбался, говоря это, и его руки задержались на минуту прежде, чем он отошел, а еще Артуру все-таки позволили порезать лук.


End file.
